


Let's have a picnic (Tadakatsu x Reader) One Shot

by missnekosan



Series: Samurai Love Ballad Party (SLBP) One Shots [3]
Category: SLBP - Fandom, Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel), 天下統一恋の乱 | Tenka Touitsu Koi no Ran (Visual Novel)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff, NPC character - Freeform, NPC characters, One Shot, Romance, SLBP Honda Tadakatsu - Freeform, SLBP Tadakatsu x Reader, Samurai Love Ballad: Party - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, non playable characters, slbp, slbp npc, slbp tadakatsu - Freeform, slbp voltage, voltage inc. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missnekosan/pseuds/missnekosan
Summary: When your odd lover suddenly asked you out to go on a picnic date...
Relationships: Honda Tadakatsu/Reader, SLBP Honda Tadakatsu/Reader
Series: Samurai Love Ballad Party (SLBP) One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534082





	Let's have a picnic (Tadakatsu x Reader) One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> (Writer's ramblings and some notes: 
> 
> Okay, ummm...(ーー;) I have been contemplating for weeks if whether I should post or not these one shot fics. I don't know why but for some reason, whenever I write, I feel like cringing at my own words/scenarios/ideas and such. I feel very not so confident with it plus my English writing skills isn't that as good as well. It hasn't improve too. I haven't improve at all. So, it does always make me feel...ummm...uncomfortable and sometimes or most of the time make me lose my motivation to write these imaginations lurking in my head. But at the end of the day, I find myself that I do want to write it after all, so I write it...despite my not-so-good English and writing skills. 
> 
> So, if ever, you feel like everything, my whole writing and such sucks, umm...please forgive me (⊃д⊂;;) ... I am still learning and trying to improve. I like to write. I really do. So at the end, despite of these thoughts, I still write. Ohh..gosh, tbh, I don't even know what I am talking about anymore...don't mind this anymore XD
> 
> Anyway..! Tadakatsu of SLBP is one of my favorite npc characters in the game. His eccentricities is what I like about him. So sometimes, I have these somehow a bit weird scenarios always playing in my head. And this is one of those. Hopeyou like this simple one shot I wrote for him~ *feeling shy |´∀｀●)~

You sigh.

A puff of warm breath comes out from your mouth. You have sighed too many times already that you have lost count of it. You just can’t help but let out a tired, worried and deep audible breath as you watch your man from afar. He seems to be having the time of his life as he sits---his upper body naked---and then rolls around from time to time on the thick blanket of snow as if he is basking under the rays of warm sunshine in the middle of summery June.

Fingertips getting icy cold from sitting too long, you cuddle yourself alone underneath a bare yet blooming winter sakura tree---the only thing that makes the place a bit romantic for this sudden picnic outside in the cold. It was lord Tadakatsu’s weird idea, again. You can’t help but say yes to your odd yet adorable lover as he begged you to go out with him and suggested that both of you have some outdoor ‘picnic’ date. He insisted that this weather is just perfect for it. And despite the absurd idea and since it has been too long since you two managed to have some alone time together, you somehow happily obliged.

The romantic “picnic” date that you have so looked forward to turns out to be his another one of his self-indulgent weird activities. And you fell for it, once again. Ohh well, despite it, you just let it go. How can you hate that innocent fool? Those are the very charms of lord Tadakatsu that have made you strangely fall for him.

The tasty and beautiful winter sweets you have prepared are spread out before you on a thick blanket, now looking a bit deserted as time goes by. The once-hot green tea has already gone cold from waiting too long to be drink by you two. Your lover, on the other hand, is still preoccupied, busy tormenting himself, letting the crisp and sharp chilling weather pierce through and seeped into his naked upper body. Lord Tadakatsu gets so much joy and pleasure whenever he does things like this. Sometimes you can’t help but feel worried for him afraid that he might hurt himself seriously one-of-these-days.

“MC!! ~” says lord Tadakatsu, interrupting your thoughts as he starts to walk towards you.

“Ohh...finally. I thought you forgot me that I am here or something.” You say, a hint of sarcasm in your tone. “Everything has gone cold. I thought we are here for a picnic.” You say, disappointment and irritation showing in your face.

“Ooohhh...are you...perhaps...mad?” lord Tadakatsu says, teasingly, to you.

You bite your lip, trying to calm down, not letting this oblivious lover of yours get into your nerves. But for some reason, you are not your usual patient self, and before you know it disappointment and a mixture of dismay envelops you.

You stand up so suddenly that both of your heads almost collide making lord Tadakatsu a bit surprised by it.

“I am going,” you say flatly to him, packing everything up into your wicker basket.

“MC?” says lord Tadakatsu still clueless on you, his dear lover, on why you are suddenly acting like this.

How you wish for him to be attentive at you, sometimes. Honestly you don’t hate him for being odd and all, his weird habits and such…it is just that sometimes he gets too carried away, almost forgetting his surroundings, and sadly sometimes this includes you.

“You can stay here, do what you want. Whatever it is. I’ll just go home.” you say, wicker basket in your arms. Your face unable to hide the anger that is becoming visible the more you stay longer.

It finally dawn to him what he did wrong when he sees the loaded wicker basket: tea cups, beautifully wrapped sweets peeking out from it, plus the thick blanket spread out on the snow-coated floor. You were waiting so long for him. Who the hell knows how long? Worse, he forgot all about the food that you so worked hard to prepare for the two of you. He did it again. Getting carried away in his little world.

He hurriedly grab a hold of your arms. “I’m sorry. Uggghhh.. I-I didn’t mean to…I must be really stupid, MC.” he says unable to hide his shock at the sudden realization, on why you two have gone out in the first place. That this is supposed to be a leisure and romantic date, not an outdoor activity (especially meant for him).

His excuses only makes you feel more blue, almost you feel like crying on the spot...But instead, you put a stern face and pretend to be mad, hiding the pain bubbling inside your heart. So you forcefully remove his hands that are holding you back.

“I feel disappointed...and angry right now. So, I just want to go home.”

He grabs a hold of your free hand again, this time holding you more firmly, making it harder for you to get away from his clasp. You use force to remove yourself from his firm hold but to no avail. Lord Tadakatsu is stronger in built.

“I’m sorry MC, pleaaase… please, look at me. Hmm?” he says cooing you in a very soft voice.

“That won’t work at me, again.” you sternly say as you glare at him in the eye...when suddenly--

*smooch  
...  
*then a second one, *smooch

Wwwaahh??

*then a third one, *smooch

Before you can process anything, you feel huge arms suddenly envelop you in a tight embrace. A breathy whisper, he murmurs something in your ear.

“I’m sorry again. It is my fault ruining our date. This was supposed to be a sweet time for us, yet I messed it up. Please forgive me.” he says, caressing your shoulders with his large hands.

“And, are you trying to tempt me or what?” amusement suddenly coating his voice.

“Wha-whaat!? No.!” you cut in. Your cheeks reddening because of anger, or perhaps maybe because of the sudden kiss too. “I really was mad at you..!” you fire back.

“Ehhh...haha. So you were really mad at me, MC~!” he heartily laughs in you ear, his arms hugging you more tightly.

“What’s so funny about it? I was and I am still serious here,” you say, frowning at him, “And I still haven’t forgiven you yet…”

“I know, I know…” he says, looking at you in the eyes affectionately, “It is just that....I find it attractive. I, honestly...I like it more when you get seriously mad at me. It just turns me on so much. *smooch Hehehe~”

Ughhh...You hate to admit it, but, you strangely like this side of him. You have always liked this part of him. How can you not? So there you are, finding yourself once again---he has you and your heart wrapped around his little finger.


End file.
